


Notification

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [26]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, character considering harming an unborn child, current alex/lorna, mention of past mental health issues, past annie/alex, pregnancy revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Annie Tells Havok about the consequences
Relationships: Annie Ghazikhanian/Alex Summers, Lorna Dane/Alex Summers
Series: Amends [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Notification

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Notification

She could see how tense Alex was as they waited for the woman to arrive at the place she said to meet her. Alex had been reluctant to bring her along for fear that she might snap and hurt the woman. She had herself under control now the imbalance caused by Genosha was mostly gone and she didn’t mean the woman any ill will it wasn’t her fault she and Alex had been mind raped into playing house a little over two months ago.

The woman arrived soon enough and shot a wary glance her way as if she feared she’d be attacked again. She did regret what had happened that one time but she was done apologizing for it. “You needed to see me Annie?” Alex asked drawing the other woman’s attention back to himself.

“Yes,” The other woman said looking around nervously. “I don’t know how to tell you this, so I’m going to just come out with it.” She felt a sense of dread and hoped it wasn’t what she thought it was going to be. “Alex I”m pregnant and you’re the father.”

Alex froze in shock next to her and she resisted the temptation to explode and demand she reveal it was a lie. She managed to keep herself under control though just barely she should have known something like this would come up there were no happy endings when you dated a Summers. “Are you sure?” Alex asked after a moment.

“Yes,” the woman said after a moment. “I don’t expect anything from you Alex but I thought you had the right to know.” The woman then looked over at her. “I plan to keep the baby.” She thought for one terrible moment how easy it would be to fix that all it would take is a reversal of blood flow form the uterus and bye bye baby but she would never do that. The fact she had the idea at all even for a second disgusted her and made her wonder if perhaps her problems from Genosha weren’t as gone as she thought.

“I’m going to leave the two of you to talk,” She said before Alex could speak. “The two of you need to work out how your going to handle this and Alex we will talk when you get home.” She stood up then and leaving a surprised Alex and the woman behind she flew off. She needed to get to the mansion and have Beast run more test. She never wanted to be as unstable as she was again and if there was any chance the problem was coming back she needed to know and work to fix it.

The End


End file.
